Dead Love
by freefairies
Summary: How can you fall in love in a world of the undead? Nalu. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Dead Love**_

 _ **By: xxPerfectMistakexx**_

Running.

Bleeding.

Screaming.

Lucy Heartfilia was running through the woods as she hold the knife close by her. She kept looking back for a moment as she run for her life.

 _I don't think I can run any longer… It's no use anymore to run away from these monsters…_ Lucy thought as tears came down her face. She stopped as she notice that she was surrounded by walkers. Lucy quickly grabbed her knife as she began to quickly stabbed the walkers in the head. Tears were still running down her face as she killed off the dead humans that once had life. As Lucy backed away, she tripped over a rock and fell on her bottom. The blonde let out a high pinch scream as a walker fell on top of her. Struggling to fight it back from biting her skin, Lucy quickly push it off with all her strength and stabbed it in the head. She sighed as she realize she killed the last of the walkers for now. Noticing the sunset was setting, Lucy needed to find a place to sleep and make a fire before nightfall.

As night fell, Lucy stared at the fire that she set in front of a cave that she clear from the human eating monsters. She closed her brown eyes and holds her legs close to her chest as she began to let out more of her tears. She was trying so hard to stay strong, but living in a world of the dead alone was suffering enough. She lost everyone. Lucy let out a sobbed as she remember the night were her mother was screaming in pain. She remembers it clearly.

Lucy quickly wiped her tears and grabbed her weapon as she heard a snapped. She stood up as she saw a figure walking towards her, Lucy assumed it was a walker until she heard a small scared voice speak.

"H-Hello?"

A blue hair girl appeared when she came closer to the fire. She looked about 12 years old, scared and alone. Lucy eyes soften as she realize that it was a human and not a walker.

She slowly put her weapon down and gets a little closer to the girl. "I won't hurt you. Are you by yourself?" Lucy said softly as she knelt down in front of the crying little girl. She gently touches her shoulders.

The little girl nodded, but couldn't stop crying. Lucy felt her heart tearing apart. How long has this little girl been by herself? Lucy quickly wrapped her arm around the girl to calm her down. As soon as the girl calm down, Lucy hold her in front of the fire as the little girl stared at the flames. "My name is Wendy." The little girl said softly.

Lucy eyes snapped at Wendy and smiles weakly. "Name is Lucy."

"I'm sorry… but would you mind if I stay with you? I understand if you don't want me! I may not be fast or… strong, but I could be very useful!" Wendy said quickly as she looked at the older woman. Lucy hesitated for a moment, could she really take care a little girl? She has been by herself for a very long time now, Lucy was afraid that she wouldn't be able to protect Wendy. She was afraid to be attached to someone, to only be left alone in the end. Lucy bit her lower lips as she looks down at the little girl. She thought for a few more moments before she gives her final answer. She nodded slowly and gave Wendy a small smile.

The two girls slowly walked through the woods after a week of living in the cave that they have met. Lucy looks around carefully as Wendy followed close behind her. Wendy was wearing baggy jeans and a ripped up sweater. Her blue hair was messy and her face was dirty. She couldn't even remember the last time she even took a shower. Wendy sighed softy as she holds the back of Lucy's yellow shirt. Lucy glances down at Wendy and smiles softy before going back to looking out for walkers.

"Lucy?"

The blondie look down at the bluentte, "Yes?"

"I gotta pee…."

"Now?!"

Wendy nodded shyly as Lucy sweat dropped. She sighed and nodded, "Um, go behind the tree. I will keep on a look out." She pointed at the tree as Wendy nodded quickly and soon left for the tree.

Lucy once again sighed as she looked around the area. Even though it has been nearly a week that she decided to take care of Wendy, Lucy was very glad that she did because she never really notice how lonely she was until she met Wendy. Lucy leaned against the tree and closes her eyes for a moment. She was completely exhausted.

Still holding tightly to her knife, Lucy stood in silent as she had her ears open for any groaning or moaning of those eating walkers.

"AH!"

Lucy eyes snapped open quickly as soon as she heard Wendy scream. She quickly went to the area and saw a walker grabbing onto Wendy, trying to take a bite of the girl's flesh. Without a second thought, Lucy jammed her knife into the walker's skull. She quickly took it off as the dead body fell to her feet. Lucy eyes quickly look all over Wendy's body to check for any bite marks. The young woman sighed in relief when she saw everything was clear.

Lucy looks at the shaken bluentte and quickly hugged her, but as soon as they hugged, Lucy began to hear more moaning and groaning of the walkers. It was getting loud as each moment pass. They quickly got off of each other and saw that around 10 walkers were coming their way. Lucy's eyes widen and quickly grabbed Wendy, "I need you to run as far as possible, Wendy! Run now!" Lucy screamed as she pushed Wendy away as soon as a walker came close to her. Wendy wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't, she looked at Lucy killing off the walkers as soon as started to run far away.

Lucy struggled as more walkers continue to increase on her. She tried not to scream. Lucy eyes began to blur and notice that tears were already coming down her face. She backed away and tripped once again, she hit her head first and that's when her vision began to become messed up.

Lucy knew she wouldn't make it, she knew she was dead.

Last thing Lucy saw was raven and red. The last thing she heard was a man's and a woman's voice.

Everything went black.

 _ **A/N: Can't believe I actually wrote this AU! Um, I will try to update every week!**_

 _ **Thanks to my good friend, Densie, for editing this chapter!**_

 _ **What do you guys think so far?! Like it? Hate it? Please leave me a message or review to let me know!**_

 _ **Natsu will show up in the next chapter, but he will be completely OOC. He will be like Daryl from The Walking Dead.**_

 _ **See you all next week!**_


	2. IM SOOOOO SORRY

IM SOOO SORRY. I KNKW THAT I SAID I WILL POST EVERY WEEK BUT NEVER DID!

I will try to post more and have the second chapter up very soon ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾩ


End file.
